


Against All Odds

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim decides to tell his dad and his brother of his relationship with Blair.  He knows that they will probably disown him, but it’s worth the gamble.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Against All Odds





	Against All Odds

Against All Odds  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim decides to tell his dad and his brother of his relationship with Blair. He knows that they will probably disown him, but it’s worth the gamble.  
Prompt: Against All Odds  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Against All Odds  
Warnings: Angst with happy ending  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 649  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim was a nervous wreck. He usually didn’t let things bother him that much, but this was his dad and his brother. He may never see them again after tonight. Jim was going to tell William and Steven about Jim’s relationship with Blair. Jim owed that much to Blair. Blair was his life, his love and his heart. William needed to hear that come from Jim’s lips. 

Jim was meeting them at a restaurant. (Less chance of a scene made.) Blair didn’t know anything about it. In fact, Blair had a faculty meeting that night and wouldn’t hear about it until Jim got home. 

Jim left Blair a note and told him he was out with his dad and brother, so Blair didn’t worry. He didn’t tell Blair why, just with whom he was having dinner. 

When Jim drove up to the restaurant he was so nervous that he was sweating. _Come on, Ellison, this is your dad and your brother. Maybe they’ll surprise you._

He walked in and found Steven and William already seated near the bar. Jim walked up and William stood and gave his son a hug. It was a good strong hug and made Jim feel somewhat stronger. Then Steven hugged him just as hard. They both seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

“Hi, Dad. How are you Steven?”

“I’m doing well, Jimmy, but where is Blair. Did you two have a fight?” Steven asked. 

William frowned and said, “I hope you didn’t upset him in any way, Jimmy. He’s the best thing that ever happened to you.”

Jim sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“Jimmy, you look like a fish. Tell us what’s wrong,” William ordered. Steven was laughing at the fish remark. 

“You know about me and Blair?” Jim asked, stunned to his very core. 

“Do we look stupid, Jimmy? Of course we know. Everyone knows how you two feel about each other. Now, what’s wrong, son?”

“I came to tell you about our relationship and wanted to make it clear that you had to accept Blair too. But it seems you already have. What kind of Sentinel am I?”

“One that’s in love, Jimmy,” Steven teased. “We’ve known for a long time.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Jim asked, still in shock. 

“It did at first, Jimmy, I won’t lie. But I saw how good he was for you and you for him and thought I better get my shit together and accept him or I would lose you. Was I right?” William wondered. 

“Yes, tonight that was the plan. You accept him or never see me again. I worried all day week long about nothing…”

“We’ll see you on Sunday night for dinner as usual, Jimmy. Now, let’s hear how your job is going. Do you still love being a detective?” Steven asked. 

Jim filled them in on how he was doing at work and how Blair was doing. They ordered dinner and dessert and had a splendid time. 

When they were all done, William hugged both of his sons and drove home. Jim and Steven talked outside in the parking lot for about a half-hour. Then Steven drove off. 

Jim got in the truck and smiled. He thought this dinner tonight was against all odds that it would be a good evening. It just showed Jim that an old dog could be taught new tricks. He could hardly wait to get home and tell Blair about the evening. 

Life was good. 

The end


End file.
